Keajaiban Harapan dan Cinta
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Dia mengubah hidupku... RnR pleasee


Gadis itu berjalan menyelusuri lorong-lorong yang ada dilantai 2. Langkah kaki jenjangnya menuju satu pintu yang mengarah kekelasnya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan kelasnya lalu membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Ditatapnya meneliti seluruh ruangan kelas itu sampai berhenti di satu sudut pojok dekat jendela yang bisa terbuka itu. Lagi-lagi kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk dan gadis itu duduk dikursi sudut itu. Bukannya membuka buku pelajaran, gadis itu lebih memilih memandangi pemandangan lapangan yang terlihat dari lantai ke-dua itu.

"_Hey! Tendang kesini bolanya!"_

Pemandangan lapangan itu menjadi lebih menarik disaat para lelaki keluar dari kelas untuk bermain bola bersama. Tertawa riang bersama dengan teman sepermainannya. Berlari sekuat tenaga dan berteriak keras saat bola itu masuk kedalam gawang lawan. Sungguh menyenangkan...

_Salah seorang lelaki itu berseru kepada temannya, _

"_Jangan, Minato! Hahaha..."_

Oh bukan... Bukan pemandangan itu yang gadis itu lihat. Lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut biru dengan pupil mata abu miliknya itu menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menarik bagi gadis itu. Ya... gadis itu menyukainya. Lebih tepatnya, mencintainya.

"_Hhh..."_

_Sang gadis menghela nafas panjang._

Pepatah mengatakan, jangan hanya melihat cintamu. Tapi kejarlah cintamu itu sampai keujung dunia. Hanya saja pepatah itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis itu. Pepatah hanyalah pepatah. Jika suatu keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan harus terjadi.

_DOR!_

_Tiba-tiba saja suara keras terdengar menggema sekolah._

Suara tembakan menggema dari arah lapangan. Para wanita itu berlari keliaran tidak tentu arah mencari keselamatan jiwanya sendiri. Berbeda dengan para lelaki yang justru berlari kearah suara tembakan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Satu jiwa menghilang, ditangan pria tua itu.

"_Astaga, Junpei! Bertahan!"_

Gadis itu menatap nanar dengan kejadian itu. Tangannya yang semula menompang dagunya kini terkulai lemas dimeja dengan sedikit getaran. Mata biru itu menatap tangannya yang kini sedang menggenggam suatu benda. Benda yang sama dengan pria tua itu.

"_Keluar kau!"_

Pria tua itu berseru keras dari lapangan. Mencari nama orang yang ia kenal sejak lama. Nama seorang gadis. Gadis itu.

_Para siswa itu heran,_

"_A-apa...? dia?"_

Dengan ketukan yang terhentak dilantai kayu lorong sekolah itu membuat semua mata terarah ke sumber suara. Gads itu keluar dari kelasnya dan menghadap pria tua itu. Pandangan pria itu melunak melihat gadis itu telah hadir kembali dihadapannya.

"_Kau mencariku?" tanya gadis itu._

Pria itu memintanya untuk kembali bergabung bersamanya. Bergabung mencari kesenangan semata didunia ini. Tapi gadis itu menolaknya tegas hingga membuat murka sang pria tua. Dengan membabi-buta pria tua itu menembakkan benda itu kearah gadis itu. Dan dengan cekatan, gadis itu menghindar.

"_Akan kubunuh kau karena menolak permintaanku!" seru lelaki itu sembari melepaskan tembakan kearahnya._

Suara tembakan yang terus bergema membuat suasana menjadi tercekam. Dan goresan luka juga darah yang menetes dari luka itupun menghiasi kedua tubuh yang sedang memegang katana tertajam. Pria itu berseru keras lalu mencoba menggoreskan sebilah luka kembali ditubuh gadis itu, dan rupanya berhasil.

_Sayatan kembali menggores kulit tangan gadis itu cukup dalam._

"_Hhh... Hhh... Si-sial!"_

Darah kembali merembes dari kulit halus nan putih gadis itu. Entah sudah berapa sayatan yang terlukis ditubuhnya itu. Tangan dan kakinya sudah mulai mati rasa. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh limbung karena kekurangan darah.

"_Bertahanlah, Aigis! Aku akan menolongmu!"_

Lelaki itu berlari kearah sang gadis yang sedang lemah tak berdaya. Rupanya pria tua itu tidak senang 'acara'nya terganggu oleh orang luar. Katana itu terayun kembali dan terarah ke lelaki itu.

"_AWAASS!"_

_ZRETH!_

Gadis itu tersenyum perih menahan tumpuan tubuhnya. Benda itu masuk hingga menembus tubuhnya. Lelaki itu, menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Gadis itu tak kuat untuk menahan semua itu lagi. Jatuhnya tubuh gadis itu diatas lelaki itu membuat pria tua berdecih kesal. Saat katana itu akan terayun kembali, tibalah suara sirine beserta mobil polisi yang terparkir didepan gerbang sekolah. Pria itu tertangkap.

"_Kenapa! Kenapa kamu lakukan ini!" Minato memeluk tubuh Aigis yang lemas itu. Aigis hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung Minato perlahan._

"_Teri..ma... Kas..ih..."_

_Dan saat itu juga, satu nyawa kembali menghilang dari muka bumi ini._

Lelaki itu terduduk lelah dikursinya. Dikedua tangannya memegang sebuah buku beserta senjata yang ia pernah liat hampir sama dengan milik pria tua itu. Dibukanya perlahan buku yang hampir rusak itu dan dibacanya satu persatu.

_**Hari ke-1 dimana aku melihat lelaki berambut biru itu.**_

_ Tepat hari senin, dimana mos sedang berlangsung untuk para kelas satu. Aku hanya berdiam dikelas dengan tatapan malas melihat kearah lapangan yang dipadati oleh para junior itu. Tapi, ada satu yang menarik perhatianku. Lelaki berambut biru itu. Dia adalah anggota SEES. Dan kami satu kelas. Yah... kelas 2-F. Tanpa sengaja aku dan dirinya bertatapan mata intens walaupun dari jauh. Tapi bisa kurasakan hentakan aneh dari dalam dadaku yang membuat wajahku memanas. Apa maksudnya semua ini ya?_

_**Hari ke-2 dimana aku bertemu dengan lelaki berambut biru itu.**_

_ Berselang satu hari saat aku melihatnya, aku kembali menemuinya hari ini pada malam hari. Yah... disaat aku akan memulai pekerjaan ku sejak SMP dahulu. Menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal. Pada saat itu aku sedang berjalan untuk mencari obat penahan kantuk disupermarket. Dan ternyata aku bertemu dengannya dibagian rak kopi. Aku hanya menutup wajahku dengan topi kuning itu. Sungguh hentakan dan wajahku yang memanas kembali datang sama seperti saat kemarin! Apakah yang terjadi padaku? Apakah aku sakit?_

_**Hari ke-3 dimana aku mulai mengerti perasaanku.**_

_ Setelah ku observasi mengenai gejala-gejala anehku dari buku-buku dan orang-orang yang bisa kucari tahu, akhirnya aku mengerti. Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan setelah aku mengerti perasaanku, aku menjadi semakin membuat boss ku marah karena hasil kerja ku hampir salah. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa perasaan ini malah membuatku... tersiksa?_

_**Hari ke-4 dimana aku mulai memutuskan untuk ber-istirahat sejenak.**_

_ Aku meminta boss ku untuk cuti sehari, hanya untuk menenangkan emosi dan... perasaanku. Didalam apartemen aku hanya bisa berpikir apakah semua ini takdir yang buruk atau baik. Kehadirannya membuatku ingin meninggalkan kehidupan gelap selama ini, dan mencoba memulai kehidupan baru yang bersih dan bahagia bersama teman-temanku. Bisakah...?_

_**Hari ke-5 dimana aku mulai mengenal Tuhan.**_

_ Semenjak aku menjadi boneka boss ku, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal Tuhan. Yang ku tahu hanyalah Dia yang menjadi tempat para manusia berdoa meminta sesuatu. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa Tuhan bukanlah hanya untuk berdoa meminta sesuatu yang kita inginkan. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu kenapa adanya Tuhan semenjak lelaki yang bernama Minato itu mengenalkanku kepada Tuhan secara tidak langsung. Dan semenjak itupula aku memutuskan untuk merubah hidupku dan menyusun kembali kepingan harapan hidupku yang telah kusia-siakan selama ini. Bisakah... Tuhan?_

_**Hari ke-6 dimana aku memulai hidup baru.**_

_ Boss marah besar kepadaku karena aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan ancamannya yang akan membunuhku. Toh kematian memang akan datang menjemputku. Dan hari ini aku memulai hidup baru yang sangat-sangat kuinginkan semenjak dahulu. Bertegur sapa dan bercanda dengan teman sekelas ataupun sibuk dengan kegiatan positif yang membuatku dekat dengan Tuhan dan... Minato. Hey, it's a destiny, right? Hahaha._

_**Hari ke-7 dimana aku akan tersenyum tulus untuk terakhir kalinya.**_

_ Tepat hari ini aku mendapat pesan ancaman dari boss ku. Awalnya aku sangat takut untuk kembali lagi kepadanya. Hingga aku mengerti bahwa hari itu akan terjadi padaku dan membuatku harus kehilangan semuanya. Teman-teman... juga Minato. Maka dari itu, aku memintanya untuk bertemu disebuah taman bermain anak-anak yang cukup ramai karena hari mulai sore hari. Aku berbicara berdua dengannya untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya. Kuberikan saja senyuman tulusku hanya kepadanya dan air mata yang mengalir bahagia didepan dirinya. Aku juga butuh cinta dan harapan, bukan?_

Lelaki itu menatap sendu dengan kata terakhir yang tertulis dibuku itu. Ia tutup buku itu lalu ditaruhnya dipangkuan tangannya. Langit sudah menunjukan senjanya yang sangat indah.

"Sama-sama, Aigis..."

The End

==xx==

A/N: yeah SANGAT ABAL =="

Persona © Atlus

Keajaiban Harapan dan Cinta © Shaneeta


End file.
